Don't They Know it's Christmas!
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Why won't the Wammy guys realize that it's Christmas! This is what Angel, Carys, Soar and Aly ask themselves as they try to bring Christmas spirits to these Grinches!  cannon/Ocs
1. The Fights

_**Disclaimer:**__ Death note cannon characters do not belong to me, but the OC Angel does. Carys belongs to our own LaurenxJeevas on , Soar belongs to our own masquerade5020, and Aly belongs to sangoruless on deviantart._

_**Author's note:**__ MERRY CHRISTMAS! _

_**~Don't They know it's Christmas?~**_

_**Chapter 1: **__The Fights_

She danced around her apartment with the music being heard in every room. She hummed and spun around with lights in her hands. Her hips shook side to side as she sang her favorite song during this time of this year.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you baby!"

This is how he found her. She was shaking her hips and singing aloud with the music. He thought for only a second he entered the wrong apartment but as he saw with a wide smile of his long time girlfriend he figured it was merely a alternate universe.

She turned to face him and winked at him acknowledging him but continued to sing along with the horrid music.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas this is all I'm asking for: I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. Oh I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you!"

She sang this before greeting him as she usually did. With a small peck on the cheek and a hug, only this time there was a pair of colorful lights between them. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist but looked at her still confused.

"Hello to you too?" he mumbled.

He then walked over and turned off the music that was hurting his ears, especially the high pitched note near the song's end.

"Why'd you do that for?" she said wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

"It was hurting my ears" he said.

He looked around their home and noticed a lot of things out of place. For one thing there were colorful lights down the stairway that were blinking so fast it could possible give someone epilepsy. And where his favorite chair once was, was now a six foot pine tree. He turned to face her quickly, wanting an explanation, and instead he found himself in a lip lock with her.

He soon forgot what he was angry about, and gladly kissed her back. He knew her to be eccentric…yes that was the word for it. She got easily excited about holidays, and many times over was he dragged to do thing he loathed to do, but this was their first Christmas together and he wasn't expecting this.

As she pulled back she looked at him with her big bright brown eyes and let out a smile.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

He looked confused.

"About the kiss? It needed to be longer" he said.

She cracked a smile and kissed his nose.

"No pervert. I meant the apartment" she whispered.

"It's…..colorful" he said.

She frowned and pulled back and sat herself down on the white couch. She knew her boyfriend very well, and if there was one thing he didn't like much was color. He liked white….and white, and even more white, and for some reason colors never attracted him, the closest thing she got was the color champagne. She puffed out air in a childish way that moved her bangs in a light motion.

"Nate" she said frowning.

"It's not bad…just really bright"

"But…it's Christmas time" she added as she showed him the gingerbread cookies she had baked.

"Angel…it's very…cheery, and you know I love your…enthusiasm" he said murmuring the last part as if he quickly changed the word he was going to use " but isn't this childish?"

She immediately sat up straighter at his comment. Did he just say her decorations were childish? She looked around; the house had bright lights that made the room livelier, the tree glowed with different shades of colors that simply brought a smile to her face, and the balcony had a Winter Wonderland theme going on by the snowflakes that hung. Outside the door was a large red bow on their knocker. All in all, it looked like the Christmas she always wanted.

She didn't find this childish, instead she found herself being defensive. How dare he call it childish, when he was the one carrying the damn robot all over the place and having Lego sets with dolls all around the place?

"Did you just call me childish?" she asked softly.

He knew that when her voice softened to that tone he was backed up in a corner. He looked at his girlfriend fast and reminded himself once more who he was dealing with. Angel McCartney was a cunning and bright girl. Her body language spoke to him and it said that she was being defensive, defensive about what he wasn't so sure. But her eyes showed hurt.

He had been with her long enough. There were gaps where they went on and off as a couple. Usually it was his fault….at least he was told that by their friends, but he never knew how. All he knew was that she was probably the only girl…woman he corrected himself that could stand up with his quirks and at this point in their lives, he should appreciate it.

"I didn't call you childish swee-uh-darl-uh love?" he said.

He hated pet names, but he was told that it was the best for a relationship and Matt once told him it got out of a lot of trouble countless of times. But at this very moment it seemed that this wasn't the case.

"Is that a new nickname?" she said dryly.

"Well…"

"Well I guess Puddin' will now be used by me hm?" she said smirking.

"Look! Back to my point…all this, aren't we too old for all these decorations?"

"Are you calling me-"

"Not that _you're_ old! I'm old, being twenty and all….I'm going in circles and this is very frustrating" he mumbled twiddling his white hair.

She frowned.

"You're the one carrying toys at twenty, I don't see how my cheery decorations are in any way childish. I always wanted to decorate like this with people I love" she said frowning.

"Well Christmas is just….for children who still believe in those childish things like Santa. And adults find it materialistic and another-"

He heard the door slam and he winced. He never noticed her getting up and leaving, that is until the door was slammed. Had he said something wrong?

Angel stomped through the streets with a frown on her face. It was four days till Christmas and he was being as annoying as ever. Why did he hate Christmas? She felt like a kicked puppy.

"Merry Christmas!" she heard a Santa dressed man yell.

She threw some money in his collection box and continued on her way. Why couldn't he be as happy as the people around her right now. Children were ice skating and others were caroling in churches. Her lips twitched as she fought a smile.

She decided that she needed to talk to someone. So she decided to call her long time friend, Carys Jeevas.

"_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time! Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!" _ she heard the music and let out a full blown smile.

She then heard some movement and the song was off.

"_Hello?"_ a voice said.

"Hey Chica" Angel said softly.

"_Well hello to you too lovely, what's up?"_ she said.

"Nate.."

"_What did the idiot do now?"_ she growled out.

Angel laughed softly and shook her head, as if Carys could see.

"He hates my decorations for Christmas" she said with a pout.

It seemed as if Carys saw it and she sighed.

"_Stop pouting. What did you do?" _

"I simply decorated around our boring and abnormally white apartment with lights and candy canes and decorative things! I even got a tree and he didn't like it. He called it childish and he ranted about materialism and something like that. I didn't hear the rest because I just left. That bastard"

Carys laughed and Angel smiled, she couldn't help it Carys had a wicked laugh.

"_He's always such a grouch isn't he? Well tell the idiot that he better like the decorations or else!"_

"Or else what?"

"_I don't know mash up his toys or something"_

Laughter was what Carys heard as Angel's response.

"_I'm serious!"_

" I know….but this is our first Christmas together" Angel sighed.

"_You mean this is the first year you guys aren't either working apart or broken up?"_

"You're such a bitch"

"_I'll take that as a yes"_ Carys replied with a smirk, at least Angel saw her with a smirk.

"Well….shut up"

"_That's not nice on Christmas, Santa will put you on the naughty list" _

"….."

"_Okay so I pushed it. Anyways, I think you should just cool off, and once he sees you he'll say he's sorry like he usually does"_

"You think?"

"_Yeah thankfully I don't have to deal with it with it. Matt loves Christmas!" _

"Really?"

"_Well….I don't really know. We usually never had time to celebrate Christmas…because of-"_

"You also breaking up time and again?"

"_Now whose being the bitch!"_

"Still you" Angel replied with a smile.

"_Ugh. You're so annoying. Oo! Matt is coming! Hey baby!" _

Angel sighed as she heard the phone being put down. She wasn't expecting was the screaming.

"_What's all this crap?" _

Angel winced hearing Matt's scream.

"_What do you mean crap! It's called decorations you ungrateful troll!"_

"_All this cheery crap, it's crap Carys! You know I hate Christmas, it's so stupid!" _

"_Look idiot we're together this time of year and you better fucking appreciate my hard work!"_

"_Take it down"_

"_No way!"_

"_Take it down, my eyes hurt from this gaudy shit!"_

"_That's it Mail Jeevas, you shove it up your ass! I'm leaving!"_

"_What well!" _

She heard the door slam.

"Hello?" She said softly knowing it was no use.

"_What!" _ she heard Matt yell.

"Never mind" she murmured.

"_Shorty?"_ Matt asked.

"The one and only"

"Can I just say, your friend is a nut job? I mean Christmas is so stupid!"

Angel immediately frowned and anger began to rise once more.

"Look idiot! If you're going to be such a Grinch, then you better go shove your head up your ass like Nate did. I am not taking yours or anyone else's crap!"

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You're just like her ugh"_

"Goodbye Goggle-head" Angel said before hanging up.

Immediately after hanging up, she heard her phone ring once more.

"_All I want for Christmas!-"_

She immediately responded not wanting to hear the song once more.

"Hel-"

"Where are you?" Carys barked.

"Why?"

"We're not the only one with this problem. Soar just called me in tears, apparently even L didn't take this well."

Angel frowned and sighed.

"Where do you want to meet?" she asked.

"Soar's flat, L left her there with tears"

Angel winced, it seemed unlike them, after all they were the ones that were the most…normal.

"I'll be over in twenty"

"Twenty?"

"I…I walked out with nothing but my keys and my gingerbread cookies?"

"Idiot, where are you, I'll pick you up. I got the car, that bastard was not going to keep me without my baby"

"E 68th street" she replied.

"By the coffee shop?"

"Yeah"

"Be there in ten"

And in less than ten Angel was in Carys' car, hearing her rant.

"And I had mistletoes everywhere! And still! STILL! That bastard didn't appreciate anything" she growled stuffing another gingerbread man in her mouth.

Angel winced and nodded.

"Yeah…I don't know what's wrong with him. I mean Nate usually goes with whatever I say and-"

"Oh yeah he's whipped…pass me another cookie will ya?"

Angel frowned but did as asked.

"You didn't cry though right?"

Angel bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Good. I hate when you cry"

"I can't help it!"

"You pushover."

"Look! When I get mad I cry, they come hand in hand"

Carys laughed softly and patted her leg showing she understood.

"Don't you miss the times when those bastards were off somewhere and it was just you and I decorating our crappy apartment?"

Angel laughed softly and nodded.

"No one ever complained there"

"Mph-yeah" Carys said with another cookie in her mouth.

Angel wrinkled her nose and bit into her gingerbread man.

"We're here! Now get out of my car"

Angel smirked and slipped out. She grabbed her colorful tin of cookies and walked towards the door. Before she could even knock Carys had already entered and walked towards the living room to find a sniffling Soar and Christmas music still playing.

"_Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that is playing, there's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate! Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams wings to fly…you have everything you need if you just believe."_

Immediately she was being held by Carys as Angel closed the door. Soar was the oldest of their trio, always the strong one and the more down to earth one. When she cried, that's when something really mattered.

Angel placed her cookies aside, turned the music off, and immediately integrated herself in the hug. She wiped her friend's tears and frowned feeling that the Christmas spirit had simply disappeared from their little family.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Soar simply hiccupped and Angel wiped even more tears.

"He-he"

"What did that tight ass do!" Carys growled.

"Carys!" Angel yelled trying to quiet her down.

Carys grumbled unintelligently but stayed quiet.

"He" she hiccupped once more. "He didn't u-understand why I did it"

Angel rubbed her back comforted, and thankfully enough Carys didn't interrupt.

"I decorated this place…I mean it looks just like what I imagined it. I wanted us to have a regular Christmas. There were no random cases in Sweden, or anything that could prevent us from having a normal Christmas, but he…he didn't take it t-too well" she soon had another flow of tears flow.

"What did he say?" she asked softly.

"I told him that I wanted us to have a normal Christmas and he…he didn't reply like how I expected him to."

"What did-uh" Carys softened her tone. "What did he say to that?"

Soar took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"He said to me 'When in our time together, or any time at all, when have we been normal Sora? When? Stop kidding yourself that we could have a normal life!"

Soon she was back to crying and Carys hugging her tighter, leaving Angel to think.

This was more than a simple comment, this was deeper than just Christmas. Yes this definitely meant more. Normalcy was what Soar wanted more than anything, everyone who was close to her knew that. She wanted the white picket fence, the 2.5 children, the red door of a white house, she wanted to integrate herself in society without fear of being killed. She wanted this, with not just anybody, but wanted this with L himself. And the fact that he said this to her before slamming the door shut affected her badly.

"That's not what he meant Soar" Angel murmured.

Mismatched eyes and dark brown eyes immediately where one her and she shifted uncomfortably. She bit her bottom lip to think her words out before saying them.

"T-that's not what he meant." Her seriousness made Soar hide her face knowing that she understood the underlying fear.

Carys nodded agreeing with her, finally understanding.

"He was just…just being a Grinch. Christmas just doesn't seem to play well with the guys…I personally, I always wanted a real Christmas, with family and people I love…a-and I know that now that we're a family…we can't just…we can't just allow this to go to waste!"

Carys nodded and knew that Angel also had a deeper meaning to her comment. She always wanted a normal Christmas as Carys soon learned she wanted too. When they were younger in Wammy's she would always hear Angel ranting to her about her perfect Christmas.

_**Flashback…**_

_Six year old Carys was looking at her young roommate, four year old Angel. She usually wasn't too talkative but this time it seemed she kept talking._

"_You know what my dream Christmas would be?" she asked Carys._

"_One where I could sleep peacefully?" she muttered back._

_Angel pouted and threw her a stuffed animal._

"_Hey!"_

"_I'm serious Carys!" she squeaked._

"_Okay, okay…" Carys said smiling. "What would be your dream Christmas?" _

_Angel smiled pleased that she got what she asked for._

"_Well…I'd want a Christmas with a family" she said softly looking out her window._

_That rose Carys attention to the young girl, and she felt herself following her gaze. She knew that Angel's dream was very childish, after all when would Wammys allow a young prodigies with such potential for more, be at the hands of normal, average parents. _

"_Go on.." _

"_I'd want a family that's you know perfect. With people happy and decorating and singing. Oh! I love singing Carys, I really do" she squeaked in excitement. _

_Carys, despite her grumpiness could not help but smile at her friend's childish glee. _

"_And you know…one day I'd like…to be happy in a normal lifestyle and love." _

_Carys couldn't help but add something teasingly._

"_With Near perhaps?" _

_Angel's whole face turned red, and she shifted uncomfortably looking away from Carys and once more towards the window showing the cold winter outside._

"_One day perhaps" she murmured._

_Carys' eyes brightened and Angel ignored her, cheeks still red. She placed her hand on the cold glass and sighed soon pressing her cheek on it._

"_What are you doing?" Carys asked._

"_I want to get out of here…sometimes..sometimes I wish to have a family, not be so…so freakish, and instead be a normal kid my age you know? I know being a prodigy is a gift and we're very lucky to have it, but I crave to be average."_

_Carys had no choice but to crawl over and wrap her arms around her friend and squeeze tight, pulling her back from the window. _

"_I do too"_

"_Hey…Carys?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Would you be my family till we get a real one?" she asked softly._

_Carys was surprised and looked at her young friend. She had said "we" as if they would both be the lucky ones here. Angel's eyes were bright with hope, and that little glint of innocence, that Carys admitted bitterly, she had lost a while, she had seen how dark the world could be with BB's help._

"_Sure kid" _

_Angel smiled and hugged her tight, earning a hug back._

_**End Flashback..**_

Now as Carys looked at Angel, she saw that that glint had not disappeared. Even now at nineteen she had not lost her innocence at all, instead it still glimmered bright in her eyes.

"She's right" Carys said squeezing Soar's hand.

"Y-yeah" Soar said softly.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by Angel's cellphone once more. She shuffled around in her purse and she noticed that it wasn't her private line, but the SPK line. She was surprised and immediately she answered it.

"A speaking" she said in a more serious voice.

"_Uh….A-Aly speaking_" she heard the voice say.

"Aly is there something wrong?" she said nervously.

Aly had been one of the newer members of the SPK, very hard working and essential to the task force. She was a brunette beauty, that cared very much about her looks, Angel noticed, her clothing was always impeccable. She had long brown hair, and her eyes were a mixture of brown and amber giving her a unique feature. She was very friendly, but usually kept to herself, not wanting to get any help at all. What she said surprised Angel more than anything.

"_I need your help…in a non-SPK related case?"_ she said nervously.

Angel got up and walked away from the group with the girls trailing her. She walked towards the kitchen and plopped herself on the counter now curious towards the call.

"Do tell"

"_Well…Mello" _that should have been her first guess towards what it was dealing with. _"He….oh this is kind of awkward to say but…well you know him very well right?" _

Angel smirked and held back her laughter.

"Yes why do you ask Aly?" she asked.

"_Well..you see…he and I are-uh…well"_

"Dating?" she said trying to help the poor girl.

Despite Aly being older than Angel, Angel was not oblivious to the constant interaction between Mello and Aly. They were always talking, and subconsciously seeking physical touches, whether it be a hand on the shoulder, some hand brushing, a strand being caressed lightly and flushed faces as they exited a "meeting" did not help at all with their discretion.

"_W-well…h-how" _

"I know everything" Angel said. "Forget the formality and tell me what brings you to call me?"

"_He hates Christmas_" Aly let out a huff that was very abnormal about her.

She had heard from Mello these things about Aly that she had never shown her. For one thing she was a hothead like her friend Carys, and that she was impatient as well.

"I see…we're on the same boat then Aly" she said.

It was not normal for Angel to allow someone new into her personal life, but she figured that Mello was practically bringing her into the group that she might as well try to create a friendship out of their work relationship.

"_O-oh?"_ Aly said.

"Yes, would you like to come over to Soar's house to discuss your problem?"

"_I-I don't know if I should" _she said uncomfortably. _"I feel like I am already pushing the boundaries between professionalism and personal life." _

"Well if you want my help, I suggest you come over"

Silence was heard at the other end, soon there was an answer she was waiting for. Angel smirked knowing what was next.

"Give me the address and I'll be right over"

Angel did as asked and she hung up. She hopped off the counter only to crash into the girls who seemed to be eavesdropping. She placed a hand on her chest showing her surprise and glared only to receive sheepish looks.

"Well?"

"Aly's coming" Angel said shortly.

"As in-"

"Yup" Angel said.

"What?" Soar said confused. "Aly SPK Aly?" she repeated. "Is it anything related to the case?"

"No…she's not coming as 'Aly from SPK'" Angel said with quotations "but as Alessandra, Mello's _ girlfriend"_

"No fucking way" Carys said surprised.

"Wow" Soar said surprised.

"Seems the man whore found himself caught" Angel said smiling.

"That sure lifted by spirits" Carys said.

Angel laughed and nodded.

"I can't wait for the juicy details" Soar found herself saying.

"Neither can I" Angel said. "Come on I have a plan"

Soon the girls were cleaning up, deciding that they were going to need Aly's help at the end. After all, how could they bring Christmas spirit to the boys, if they didn't have Mello's main squeeze? Seems like the boys were going to get something that they weren't expecting, something they deserved.


	2. The Scheming and Planning

_**~Don't They Know it's Christmas?~ **_

_**Chapter 2: The Scheming and Planning**_

This was awkward to say the least. Aly had visited and the quiet had overtaken them. Currently Soar was looking at the fire distracted, Carys was eating the last cookies of Angel's cookie jar, Aly was shuffling side to side, and Angel was frowning at the whole scene.

After a few more moments, a commotion scared all but one:

"I CAN'T STAND IT!" Angel yelled in annoyance.

All of them jumped and looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry" she said her cheeks flushing "But I hate the quiet, it makes me uncomfortable"

Carys raised her brow and muttered.

"How can you dislike the silence when you're basically dating a mute?"

Angel glared and growled.

"I hope you choke on those cookies!"

"Well I say you take your cookies and shove them up your-"

"Enough!" Both girls backed down. "Enough you too" Soar repeated.

Aly looked on confused as to why her boss was acting this way, and why she was acting this way with Carys was it? Yes she had heard Mello mention her many times before. Carys was said to be a hothead, very much like Matt, and they were both passionate together and when against one another, but apparently Mello could not see his best friend with anyone else.

She also noticed how L's….girlfriend? That sounded foreign to her, for L wasn't known to really have a personal life, in reality nothing was really known about him. She thought that Mello would say bad things about Soar, but in reality it was nothing but kind words. She was apparently one of the few normal people in L's life.

"We're here because-"

"-because our boyfriends are assholes" Carys interrupted Soar.

Angel rolled her eyes but didn't protest, knowing it was true in some way. Aly didn't either.

"Why am I here?" she said annoyed.

She wasn't known to be too patient, and she figured that she was taking enough of this fighting.

"You wanted her help" Carys replied nudging Angel who pouted.

"Look, she's right. I'm sorry" she said trying to compose herself. "I brought you all here because I want to do something that just…brings some cheeriness to those robot bas-jerks"

"Bastards" the other girls corrected her.

"What do you mean? And how?" Aly asked.

Angel sighed reminding herself that while she knew Mello very well, Aly didn't know her boys that well. She only knew L from seeing him, and she only knew Matt from Mello, but Near…she knew the Near that he allowed to be shown, a genius with a fascination with toys, he was much more than that. She let herself smile and go into a daze over her guy.

"Don't" Carys called out and poked her side.

Angel squeaked and looked at her over annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You did that 'Oh isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen' look" Carys said rolling her eyes "You were getting distracted by those albino thoughts. Now keep going bitch"

Angel frowned.

"As I was saying," she said trying to calm herself down. "Right now, the boys will probably be in…my apartment" she said sighing "Somehow they always end up there"

Soar and Carys nodded and Aly looked surprised.

"That's where he is when-"

"Yes" Angel said. "Anyways right now they are probably complaining about us, but I have a plan where they can't ignore the holidays, they just can't"

_**At Angel and Near's Apartment….**_

"And she yelled at me and left slamming the door." Matt finished annoyed.

Near wondered why was it that they always came to his home? At first he believed that it was simply because they would be able to complain to Angel about how horrible her friends were, and she'd simply role her eyes and feed them until she finally convinced them to return, but this was not the case.

She wasn't here.

She wasn't clinging beside him and hearing what the guys were saying, which allowed him to ignore them.

She wasn't there to feed them and he was getting hungry.

He didn't like this at all. Now he was forced to find what to feed them, not to mention what to feed himself. When had he become so dependent on her? He didn't dwell on that, but he knew that he had done something wrong for ruining her Christmas.

"Well?"

"The same thing happened to me" Near murmured and twiddled with a strands of hair.

Matt raised his brow.

"Is what why Short stuff was all pissy when I talked to her on the phone?"

Near looked surprised.

"She called you?"

"Yeah…well"

Mello took a bite out of his chocolate bar and commented.

"What he means to say is Angel was probably calling Car and he stupidly talked to her"

Matt glared at Mello who let out a lazy smirk.

"Close enough?"

"Shut up idiot"

"Thought so"

"I do not see why I am here" L muttered.

"You're here because you did something wrong didn't you?" Mello said.

"Wrong is based on a person's perspective of wrong" L replied stiffly.

"In normal English-" Matt began.

"Yes" Near replied, trying to make it as simple as possible.

Matt then began to laugh.

"You're all fucking whipped, even you man, even you" He said pointing at Mello.

Near rolled his eyes and said nothing simply looking away to observe the semi-ripped off decorations. L glared at him but said nothing, and Mello leaned forward putting away his chocolate bar.

"And you're say that you didn't come over because you're fucking whipped too?" Mello bellowed. "Don't give me that crap. I know you and I know Car and don't you even fucking deny it, you are as whipped as all of us."

Mello and Matt were now close to each other, merely inches from each other's face. There was nothing but anger and frustration, and soon they were up in arms. A fist was swung and now they rolled around the damned carpet wrestling.

Near and L did nothing to stop them, they merely looked at one another and nodded.

"So we've all been set aside because of this Christmas issue" Near murmured.

"Hm yes…apparently Sora seeks normalcy" he murmured.

"Interesting" Near murmured.

He lifted his leg as the guys were still rolling around and yelling curses over one another. It would be a humorous scene for people that didn't understand, but they did. It usually occurred like this, except Matt and Mello would usually be stopped by poor Angel who tugged them without budge, but who could simply give them that "look" and they'd calm themselves down and would return back to curses and hand signals. Angel then would shake her head and pout saying about how they were ruining her carpet. While all this happened, Near and L would, if together, talk about something and ignore them, as they were doing now.

They had been at it for fifteen minutes and both were sweating and were pink from rug burns. Of course they lifted their heads and looked up at the guys looking at them.

"Aren't you bastards going to stop us?" he said as he punched Mello without real anger.

"Yeah this is ruining our clothes" Mello added and kicked Matt back on his stomach.

"We're being savages" Matt added once more and punched Mello's rib.

"Absolutely, barbarians even" Mello said and snapped Matt's goggles on his face earning him a yelp.

"I don't particularly care" Near replied.

"I knew you were savages the moment you entered Wammys" L commented amused.

Matt and Mello then realized no one would separate them and they stopped by themselves.

"We need the girls" Mello sighed.

"I don't want a fucking Christmas, its so goody two-shoes and annoying and stupid" Matt grumbled.

Near sighed and looked around. The whole apartment seemed empty without her, she was so bright, like those twinkling lights, except she made everything livelier and even the white walls got color when she was there.

"Stop making that face, you look like a puppy" Matt spat at Near.

"Shut up" Near said annoyed.

Everyone was then surrounded by that awkward silence and soon they knew, specifically enough Near knew, they weren't leaving.

"Hey Near…"

"No"

"Let us crash here tonight"

Near sighed as he saw them pleading him. Before he could easily say now, it seemed he'd gone soft on these idiots.

_**Next morning**_

Angel snuggled closer to the body beside her. But she felt that this wasn't normal, at least, not how she usually slept. She opened her eyes and found herself lying awkwardly on the couch with Carys beside her. She sat up and stretched, cracking her back, signaling her awkward sleeping position.

_I miss him_ she thought frowning.

She missed Nate, as much as he angered her, and he didn't do that often. Right now he'd be clinging to her as he usually did when they slept, he held her tight against her, and she gladly took it, snuggling closer and kissing him lightly signaling him to let her go. But he never did, instead he held her tighter and would lazily find her lips to kiss her in a way that relaxed her and made her relish the moment more, and enjoy their time together.

He missed her. He figured this the moment he pulled something towards him and instead of the warmth that was her body, was her pillow. It smelled just like her, ocean breeze shampoo and conditioner, he knew it because she had once sent him to buy it for her. Right now she'd be trying to wiggle herself away from his grip to get ready for the morning, and what she didn't know is that he'd been awake hours prior. He usually just stared at her, admiring her looks, and admiring just how peaceful and innocent she was while sleeping. He'd usually kiss her to still her and she'd immediately respond to the kiss and snuggle closer.

He pushed the pillow away from him and frowned. This wasn't right. He turned to look at the clock, eight o' clock in the morning. He was late for work, he was never late for work! He scurried out of bed and immediately took off all his clothes and slipped into the shower that woke him up immediately.

After slipping out, he changed to his usual clothing and walked out towards his living room only to find that everyone was still there. L was already eating some sort of sweet that was probably left over from Angel, Matt and Mello were clinging to one another in their sleep, something that he knew that Angel would have found some humor in.

"Are you alright?" L asked.

Near was not surprised that L had asked him something, whether Matt or Mello believed it or not, L and Near were very close. If they were to conform into societal tags, then they'd be more like brothers. They understood one another and had this friendship.

"I hate to say it but I do miss, her"

L's lip twitched but said nothing. It was funny how he knew that if anyone were to hear that, they'd give him a bunch of crap.

"I understand" L simply replied after a bit of silence.

Near took a bite of a cereal bar, made an unpleasant face, but nodded.

"You miss Soar don't you" it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I do, but I can't deal with that right now, perhaps after Christmas we could talk about it more clearly"

Near said nothing, and L didn't mind either. Their conversation was short cut by sounds of the pair waking up. He heard some groans and cracks and soon a blond and a redhead woke up beside one another.

"Holy crap!"

"Let go of me!"

They both cried out at the same time. Near and L simply chuckled and looked at their friends both scrambling away from one another and looking up immediately at them.

"This never happened" Matt said standing up.

"Speak of this and I'll beat you into a pulp" Mello added as he did the same.

"Go get ready we're late" Near simply said avoiding a smirk.

"They're late!" Aly exclaimed annoyed.

Carys nodded as she looked around at their hard work. Currently Angel was placing the little sweets baskets on their co-worker's desk, Soar was working on the computer to expertly block any work from being done today. She had to admit that with Angel, you never knew what idea she had, she was always all over the place, but this time, she had done well.

"All done" Angel said excitedly. "I can't wait for everyone to come"

"I gotta admit, a Christmas party was a genius idea" Carys commented.

Angel smiled even brighter and nodded.

"Everyone loves Christmas! Except for those curmudgeons, so I figure what would be so bad about having some fun, exchanging presents, and enjoying everything before we go on break!" Angel hummed happily.

"I have to admit that sounds nice" Soar said.

"I suppose" Carys said.

Aly looked at the clock and sighed.

"They're three hours late! I mean everyone else is coming!"

As people walked in, they looked around in wonder at their surroundings. The cold offices that were once surrounded by white walls, were now covered with colorful decorations and desks once empty had dancing Santas on them. There was a tree at the center of the office, beautifully decorated, and with each assigned desk were the presents with a name tag on each one.

Matsuda was the first to react, and with childlike glee, he exclaimed.

"Best Christmas Party ever!"

Carys laughed and was amused by his exclamation. Soon they began a conversation and Angel was still waiting by the door, that is until she was called over by Steven Loud. She smiled slightly as he took out his present from her and showed it to her in an amused fashion.

"A scarf, a hat, and toe socks?" he said chuckling.

She blushed prettily and shrugged.

"W-well, I know it's stupid but-"

"It's cute" he said "like you"

She blushed even more and shrugged.

"You're such a flirt" she said softly.

He winked and she let out a smile.

This is how the guys found them. Aly and Soar were engaged in a conversation of their own, seemingly hitting it off. Carys was talking to Matsuda and he was handing her a present that turned out to be a pair of earrings.

She hugged him softly and blushed prettily, Matt immediately felt himself walk towards her. He ignored the decorations and instead placed himself in between Matsuda and Carys. She was surprised at first, but rather than full on ignore him, as she should have done, she leaned against him, weak against his tough.

"That's a thoughtful gift, isn't it, baby?" Matt said.

Matsuda was oblivious to the tension, and instead smiled widely and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"They're beautiful" she said.

"Well it can't be better than my gift" Matt said.

Immediately she turned to face him and her eyes could not hide her excitement. Matsuda knew it was time for him to leave and simply murmured a small

"Merry Christmas"

And he was on his way, leaving the pair alone. Carys crossed her arms and raised her brow waiting for him to explain himself. He simply let out his most charming smile and she felt her lips tugging but she stopped herself from smiling.

"What is it?" she asked.

He handed her a badly wrapped present; the box that was presumably inside, was wrapped by layers and layers of Christmas wrapping paper, and large, thick clear duct tape wrapped around it. She looked amused, he saw it and he smiled so knowingly and he shrugged.

"Open it"

"If I can" she said smirking.

He glared at her and she simply laughed and began to unwrapped the present (which was a challenge itself), only to find a beautiful heart shaped necklace that had the inscription 'I love you'. She lifted her gaze from the necklace immediately and she looked at him. He looked nervous…it was the first present that he had given her. She simply leaned forward and kissed him immediately.

He smiled and pulled her closer, only to hear her whisper:

"I can't wait to take you home"

He felt himself flush and smirk widely.

"Merry Christmas babe"

This is what Aly saw and she smiled as soon as her boyfriend walked her way. She tried to look tough, but it was no use, he just looked so handsome with his confident smile and a present in his hands.

"I'm sorry" He said before she could even say anything.

"I…I forgive you" she whispered.

And she did, he was just so easy to forgive, and perhaps it was because…because she lo-lov-liked him, liked him she corrected herself. She didn't want to get too serious into this…unless he wanted it.

"Here" he said softly.

She looked at the box and opened it to get a pair of earrings. She gasped softly and she leaned forward to kiss him. That was shocking specifically because no one really knew that they were a couple , a few hollers were heard, but it didn't matter all that mattered was that he accepted their relationship.

She smiled softly and she blushed, only to be pulled into a hug by him once more. She smiled softly and snuggled close to him, knowing that this was an amazing Christmas.

They weren't the only ones that enjoyed this Christmas eve, after all right now, Soar was in a position she'd never thought she'd be. Once he saw her, he immediately pulled her aside, into one of the private offices. She didn't resist, but rather willingly followed him knowing that they needed to talk.

Before she could even open her mouth he spoke up:

"I admit that I was an utter imbecile. I know that all you want is normalcy, and that I cannot promise you" he began.

Her frown was immediate, and he continued before she could even think about commenting, or crying out.

"But what I can promise you, is my loyalty and my commitment to…to us" he said softly.

She gasped as soon as she saw him bending down awkwardly and soon a ring was right in front of her. She covered her mouth and she nodded immediately and took the ring. He stood up and tilted his head.

"Are you not supposed to let me ask you first?" he asked.

She giggled and immediately pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Doesn't matter, we're not that normal" she whispered.

Angel wished Stephan a Merry Christmas, as she did the other co-workers, but soon she noticed that all the couples were back together, that is everyone but..but.

"Missed me?" he asked softly.

She couldn't help it but she let out a wide smile at just seeing him. She walked towards him, but forced herself not to embrace him.

"You aren't mad are you?" she asked as she pointed at the decorations.

He shook his head and smiled softly.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

She was surprised by his question, it was somewhat out of character, but she shrugged.

"Well…I'm happy I suppose"

"Could you be happier?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him.

"Perhaps" she said.

He knew that this was his chance, to make her happier. He leaned forward and as Angel leaned forward expecting a kiss, he grabbed her hand. She jumped in surprise and he chuckled. He merely tugged her towards his office and before she could think he pulled her into an embrace.

She admitted to herself that she preferred a kiss, but this was nice as well. She missed simply being around him, let alone touching him.

"I love you" she whispered.

He nodded and caressed her cheek, allowing her to nuzzle his hand.

"I…I saw that the others gave them presents" he said nervously.

"I saw that too" she said amused. "What did I get?"

He twiddled his hair and looked sheepish, something that amused her so.

"Well…..well….I…I never thought that you were supposed to-"

She laughed and leaned forward to silence him with a kiss. He immediately responded and pulled her close, gladly taking in the moment and caressing her lower back.

"You know… I got my present" she whispered.

"You did?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned against his chest.

"Yeah…I got you." She said softly. "All I wanted was for you to celebrate something with me..you're my family Nate" she whispered.

He couldn't help but feel himself flush at her confession and he held her tighter.

"You're all I have…" she added.

"And you are all I need" he confessed.

She gave him the smile that he sought out more than anything, so he forced himself to say something he never thought he'd say.

"Merry Christmas love"

She kissed his cheek and replied.

"Merry Christmas to you too Puddin'" she teased.

And it was a Merry Christmas. The boys did not really get into the Christmas spirit, but they did realize that all that mattered were their girls, people that loved them and gave them the normalcy they needed. So they did have a Merry Christmas, as merry as Wammy kids could.


End file.
